1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat removal system of a computer, and in particular to a heat removal system in which a CPU and a power supply share a fan.
2. Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as Central Processing Units (CPUs), generate large amounts of heat during operation. This deteriorates their operational stability. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to facilitate removal of heat therefrom. A fan is often attached to the heat sink to provide forced convection. However, contemporary CPUs are performing tasks faster and faster, thus generating more and more heat. Heat sinks and fans are being made larger and larger along with this trend. The weights of such heat sinks and fans are increasing accordingly. A clip which fastens a heavy heat sink to a CPU socket mounted on a mother board has limited strength. Thus when a computer sustains shock during normal operation, the heat sink may be dislodged from the CPU. Even if the clip has sufficient strength, the socket may break away from the mother board under the weight of the heat sink.
Therefore, an improved heat removal system which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat removal system which does not require attachment of a heat sink directly onto a heat-generating electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat removal system which allows a fan to cool more than one heat-generating electronic device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a heat removal system which efficiently removes heat from electronic devices.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat removal system of the present invention comprises a fan of a power supply, a heat sink mounted to the fan, and a heat pipe connecting the heat sink to a CPU. The heat sink comprises a cylindrical base and a plurality of radial fins around the base. Four bolts attach the heat sink and the fan to the power supply. A central bore is defined in the base of the heat sink, for receiving one end of the heat pipe. The other end of the heat pipe is attached to a top surface of the CPU. Heat generated by the CPU is thereby conducted to the heat sink via the heat pipe, and then dissipated outside of a computer enclosure by forced convection of the fan.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: